1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a lamp with a light source, and more particularly to a light-emitting diode (LED) light source and an LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 4A and FIG. 4B show a schematic plan view and a schematic perspective view of a conventional light source composed of double-sided light emission LEDs, respectively. The conventional LED light source includes a plurality of LED dies 61 and a substrate 62, and the LED dies 61 are installed on the substrate 62. In particular, the substrate 62 is a hard transparent substrate, such as a glass substrate, pattern sapphire substrate (PSS), or ceramic substrate.
Two adjacent LED dies 61 are electrically connected via a connecting wire 63 with two ends. More specifically, each LED die 61 has two connection terminals with opposite polarities including a positive connection terminal and a negative connection terminal. One end of the connecting wire 63 is electrically connected to the positive connection terminal of one of the two adjacent LED dies 61. The other end of the connection wire 63 is electrically connected to the negative connection terminal of the other of the two adjacent LED dies 61. Accordingly, the LED dies 61 on the substrate 62 are connected in series via the connecting wires 63 to form a straight upright LED light source.
However, the length of the conventional LED light source is limited and cannot be too long because the substrate 62 is composed of frangible materials. In addition, the connecting wires 63 are easily separated from the connection terminals of the LED dies 61. Hence, possibility of the disconnection between the connecting wires 63 and the LED dies 61 may increase since the connecting wires 63 are merely connected to the connection terminals of the LED dies 61.
A dead zone generated from the upright LED light source exists at two ends of the LED light bar since the light-emitting direction of the upright LED light bar is limited in a radial direction. Hence, plural upright LED light bars arranged around are used as shown in FIG. 5 to provide higher brightness. However, the dead zone still exists at a top area and a bottom area of the LED light bars, i.e., a global lighting effect cannot be created.
Further, the increased possibilities of the failed welding processing of the LED light bars 51, the fixed frames 53 and the metal conductors 52 and increased working hours because of the use of more LED light bars 51 and metal conductors 52 would occur.
The length of the LED light bar 51 is limited and cannot be too long because of the substrate 62 composed of frangible materials. Hence, the applications of the LED light bars are limited to only specific size LED lamps because of the length of the LED light bar.
FIG. 5 shows a schematic perspective view of a conventional LED lamp. The LED lamp 50 is a ball bulb with a plurality of LED light bars 51, and each LED light bar 51 is the straight light bar shown in FIG. 4A. Two ends of each LED light bar 51 are connected to the fixed frames 53 via metal conductors 52. In particular, each metal conductor 52 is connected to the corresponding LED light bar 51 and fixed frame 53 in a welding manner. Accordingly, the metal conductors 52 are used for electrical connections between the LED light bars 51 and the fixed frames 53 as well as structural support of the LED light bars 51.